618
by The Design Nerd
Summary: On their thirteenth birthday, the twins uncover one of the greatest mysteries Gravity Falls holds: themselves. A continuation of a one-shot from my story Collections. No Pinecest!
1. Journal

**As requested by a few people already, I have decided to expand upon my oneshot from my other story: Collections. I accidentally just copied and pasted this the first time around, so here come the disclaimers: I don't own Gravity Falls. There will be no Pinecest and if you already read this in my other story, then wait up for the next chapter! **

* * *

Mabel's deep brown eyes shot open at the crack of dawn. She had anticipated this day since last year. The crazed morning person ran over to her kitten-a-day calendar and ripped off the top page like a maniac. Underneath was the date: June 18th. It was marked with all manner of gel pens, markers, and stickers, not to mention coated in a copious amount of glitter. She sprung over to Dipper's bed and jumped on it repeatedly, a huge braced grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Dipper! Wake up! Do you know what day it is?! Huh? Do ya?!" She shrieked, causing her brother to curl his pillow up to his ears.

"It's Monday…" he mumbled, still mostly asleep, as he turned onto his other side.

"Well yeah, silly! But it's also OUR BIRTHDAY!" After hearing the words leave her mouth, she let out an excited squeal that woke up their great uncle.

"Who's playing with the dog whistles again?!" the old man shouted up the stairs.

"No one, Grunkle Stan!" She screamed back, causing Dipper to tense up again.

The slightly younger twin rubbed his eyes and sat up, "I get that you're excited about our birthday. I am too, but do you have to scream like a banshee?"

"Yes, yes I do." Mabel beamed with another flash of a smile as her brother sighed and picked up the mysterious book he found just a couple weeks earlier.

"I wonder if there are banshees living in Gravity Falls!" he finally gained some semblance of a smile as he joked at his sister and flipped through the familiar pages of the journal.

Mabel crossed her arms, "If you're seriously implying that I am some sort of screaming toothbeast, then that is not funny Dipper. Dipper?"

Dipper's eyes had widened to the size of saucers, his pupils darting back and forth wildly as he scanned the page. He didn't seem to even hear his sister. His mouth suddenly dropped open, leaving his sister even more confused. Mabel headed over to his side and tapped him on the shoulder. When he still didn't budge, she stole a look at what he was reading and fell just as silent. Gone were her typical smile and happy demeanor. The color drained out of her rosy cheeks and she joined her twin in disbelief. It was like someone copied and pasted the same solemn expression on two separate bodies.

"T-this wasn't here before.." Dipper stammered and broke the silence, "I think I would've remembered an entire section just on the Pines family!"

Mabel and Dipper kept the same stoic expression as they watched blood-red bold letters fill in the torn paper before their very eyes, right next to a newly formed star map and a pine tree symbol.

_The Pines have always been one of the three main dynamic powers in Gravity Falls, all gaining their powers during the thirteenth year. Legend has it that a prophecy will be fulfilled by a set of twins, but the first set is said to have been split up by the hands of fate, leaving the other oblivious to the town's secrets. It is uncertain when the family will gain others able to protect the unusual town, but when they do, they will be inexplicitly drawn to Gravity Falls and in turn have the area's dangers drawn to them._

"Powers?!" the two said in unison as they turned their faces toward each other. Mabel's reflected pure joy and excitement, while Dipper's overflowed with anxiety and worry.

"Omygosh Dipper! That would be so awesome!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper looked around suspiciously and cocked an eyebrow, "We did read the same thing, right? Where the area's dangers would be drawn to a pair of twins. Twins that are probably us?!"

"But we get _powers, _Dippingsauce. _Powers._" She chimed back with the biggest smile she could muster, even going as far as placing her hands on her face to look even more ecstatic.

"Yeah. Powers that would be used for protecting an entire town full of idiots and weird creatures like Gideon." He said flatly, "Plus we don't even know if we're really the ones the book is talking about…"

"I guess that's true." Mabel's smile faded.

Dipper noticed and added quickly, "I mean we could! But we won't know until we get some sort of sign…_if_ it is us, anyways."

The younger pines woke up to his sister jumping excitedly on his bed, gushing about how it was their birthday. A yell was heard from downstairs from their great uncle Stan signaling a special birthday breakfast. Dipper took his book, flipped through it, and saw the same mysterious information in it as before.

"Guess it was just a dream…" he sighed under his breath. The boy tossed the book onto the floor and raced Mabel downstairs. The pages turned ominously in the breeze to a blank area, save for a star map and a simple pine tree, as a few red ink words spread across the space.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I'll be uploading the next chapter soon! I promise! In the meantime, Review/Fav/Follow :D**


	2. Déjà Vu

_"Guess it was just a dream…" he sighed under his breath. The boy tossed the book onto the floor and raced Mabel downstairs. The pages turned ominously in the breeze to a blank area, save for a star map and a simple pine tree, as a few red ink words spread across the space._

* * *

The twins and their uncle gathered around the old table that sat underneath a poorly-wired light. Both Dipper and Stan poked at their scrambled meat uninterestedly, seemingly unfazed by Mabel's endless ramblings about her plans for the day.

"And then Candy and Grenda are coming over and we're going to watch Midnight: Staking On Part 3!" She exclaimed, tossing a small bit of the mystery meat into the wall, narrowly missing Dipper.

"Geez Mabel. Watch where you're pointing that thing!" He retorted as he dodged yet another accidental jab from his sister's fork.

"Sorry bro-bro! I'm just so excited that we're _teenagers _now!" The girl beamed, finally stopping her onslaught of silverware attacks. Dipper returned to thinking and moving the unknown substance around on his chipped plate. Stan had since given up on the same act and started chewing obnoxiously, causing Mabel to push her breakfast away with a look of disgust.

"I am too, just something feels…weird now. It's strange, but I can't shake this feeling of déjà vu."

Stan swallowed his current forkful without chewing and coughed forcefully on it, leaving the twins confused. He quickly regained his composure.

"So how old are you guys now anyway? Ten, eleven?" Stan inquired casually, inspecting the next scoop from his dish.

"Thirteen." Dipper deadpanned.

"Thirteen, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel exclaimed at the same time as her twin. The cheapskate's eyes widened and stopped demolishing his odd breakfast combination. He placed the utensil back on his plate, picked it up, and uncharacteristically scraped the remains into the garbage can. Dipper and Mabel exchanged a confused stare as Stan headed towards the gift shop.

"Pretty big day then, I guess. Umm, Happy Birthday you two." Their uncle mumbled while he walked out the door. As soon as the door creaked to a close, conversation started up again.

"What's up with that? Stan never wastes anything," Dipper pointed behind him to the trash can.

"I'm just happy he stopped eating. It sounded like a worm crawling through jello!" His twin sister added with a shudder and a disgusted face.

Dipper laughed, "You always do come up with the weirdest ways to describe things. Speaking of strange things, I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Omygosh me too! There was this cute guy and a bunch of living candy was _everywhere_. Then this wizardcame out of nowhere and started blasting ice from his hands! It was like zap! Zap! Blizow!" She wildly pointed her hands in every direction, mock shooting ice from her palms.

"You got another Smile Dip, didn't you?" Dipper smirked.

Mabel shook her head and put on a smile, "Nope. Gummy Koalas."

"Well anyway, my dream was a different kind of weird. It was Gravity Falls weird. It felt so real, like it was actually happening." He tensed up and brought his hands together, suddenly looking more paranoid than usual, "I looked in the journal and it had information that just appeared out of nowhere! Information on _us! _It said a pair of Pines twins were destined to protect Gravity Falls!"

"C'mon Dip. It was just a dream! Stop ackin' so cray-cray!" Mabel replied.

He continued, "It felt different than a dream though. I can't explain it. It mentioned gaining powers on our thirteenth birthday or something."

"Omygosh Dipper! That would be so awesome!" Mabel cheered.

"And then there was something about the dangers of the town being drawn to us."

"But we would get powers, Dippingsauce. Powers." She chimed back with the biggest smile she could muster, even going as far as placing her hands on her face to look even more ecstatic.

Dipper suddenly looked panicked, "And there goes the déjà vu again! You said and did the same exact thing in my dream! If that happened, then what about the…"

He trailed off and dragged Mabel upstairs to see if his suspicions were correct. He slowly picked up the journal and leafed through the pages, only to stop in the middle. The place the teen assumed the author had mysteriously vanished was now filled with the same pages from his dream the night before. Dipper lost his grasp on the book he clenched in his hands. It fell to the floor in a heap, leaving him trembling.

"Dipper? You okay?" Mabel questioned worriedly, trying to snap her brother back into reality.

"I-it wasn't a dream, it was a premonition." The boy barely audibly stammered as he stepped back from the book, "We're the twins."

* * *

**Guys. I am so excited for the next episode of Gravity Falls. You have no idea. I saw a clip and realized that I wrote something in the first chapter of my first fanfic (back in March) that's seriously weirding me out:**

Mabel clearly had given up on sleeping at that point. She threw on a hand-knit sweater with a large pig face in the center. _"I hope Waddles likes the matching sweaters I made us,"_ She thought while she squeezed her pet pig into a crudely-knit sweater with an even more crudely-knit self portrait of herself in the middle. The animal did not look pleased, but reluctantly submitted to what was now apparently Match Clothes with Your Pet Tuesday.

**I feel like Dippy right now with the predicting things and the déjà vu. No lie, they were wearing the exact sweaters I described ****_months ago. _**

**Anyways, Review/Fav/Follow!**


	3. Searching

**I haven't updated this in a while and it's my most popular fic…what's up with that? Anyways, thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews (especially IvyVine6 who mass-reviewed I think all my stories within two hours)! Now onto the story!**

* * *

_He trailed off and dragged Mabel upstairs to see if his suspicions were correct. He slowly picked up the journal and leafed through the pages, only to stop in the middle. The place the teen assumed the author had mysteriously vanished was now filled with the same pages from his dream the night before. Dipper lost his grasp on the book he clenched in his hands. It fell to the floor in a heap, leaving him trembling._

_"Dipper? You okay?" Mabel questioned worriedly, trying to snap her brother back into reality._

_"I-it wasn't a dream, it was a premonition." The boy barely audibly stammered as he stepped back from the book, "We're the twins."_

* * *

"So wait, if we're the twins, do I get to have kittens for fists or something? 'Cause that would be _awesome!_" Mabel chimed as she danced around Dipper, who was still focused on the book in his shaking hands. He scanned the new page over and over, trying to make sense of it all. Dipper slammed the book shut in frustration, sending a swirl of dust into the air.

"Why Mabel?" He started, looking concerned, "Why us?"

"'Cause we're great!" she started with a braced smile, "Plus, we kind of already do the whole monster hunt thing, even without powers, which I'm still hoping are kitten fists!"

Dipper shot her down with a disapproving glare, "Kitten fists, really?"

"Don't destroy my dreams, Dipper," She made her best serious face until it sent the twins into a laughing fit. It was quickly silenced by Stan absentmindedly walking into Dipper. He let out a small grunt and kept walking, eyes glued to the floor, into his bedroom. The siblings shrugged and continued their crazy conversation.

Stan reached over his plain sheets and grabbed the cracked frame that adorned his bedside table. He looked over the sepia-toned picture with an air of uncertainty and traced it cautiously with his finger before gently placing it back into the clean outline left in the dust.

_"I know you're still out there."_

The old man rolled into the center of the bed and stared up at the ceiling with his hands folded neatly across his chest, consumed in his memories that haunted his dreams.

* * *

_A young boy adjusts his glasses, then his bow tie in the mirror of his rather large room. Looking over himself, he frowns in disapproval and sets his frames on the neighboring table. Someone appears in the background of his reflection and he smiles. She adjusts her hair in the same mirror and plants a freshly-picked flower above her ear to complement her dress._

_"What's up, sis?" His voice alternates from deep and high-pitched, marking his age as somewhere in his early teens._

_She sighs, "You know, still trying to get used to the whole 'twin telepathy' thing. Do you really have to think to me so much?"_

_He laughs, "Well, you're one to talk! All I can ever hear are the songs stuck in your head!"_

_"They're catchy, Stanford," she replies, but her cheery voice slows down to a deep, slow-motion mumble, sending shivers down his spine. The scenery shatters around the duo, trapping them in empty, silent darkness that seemingly stretches to infinity. _

_Suddenly, a flash of lightning reveals a drastic change of location. The white light reflects off the soaked pine needles and birch trees as he fumbles with his lantern that he grasps in his clumsy hands. It spills onto the ground, somehow igniting a tree with what appears to be eyeball-shaped knots engraved into its trunk. As the scene shifts from muted whites and blues to a fierce orange, he backs up, grabs his sister's hand and begins to run._

_The trees grow as large as skyscrapers and close in around them. Paths seem to grow further away with each lunge forward, contorting the landscape into an endless loop of entrapment. Another flash of lightning strikes as they reach a dead end and the smooth black shadow of a pyramid appears before them. Then, everything fades to white. _

* * *

Stan shot up in his bed, sweat dripping from his face, heart racing so fast that he gripped his chest in agony. He shuffled his reluctant feet into the slippers lined up on the patch of old carpet. Heaving his now wide awake body to a standing position, he trudged into the living room and eased himself into the outdated recliner in front of the television. His niece and nephew soon joined him, massive popcorn bowl in hand.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan? Is there something wrong?" Dipper questioned as he popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

"What? No. Nothing's wrong, kid. Why'd ya ask?" Stan deadpanned, only slightly turning to the boy, still mostly focusing on the ancient TV set.

"You've been staring at the blank screen for five minutes now…" He informed his uncle, "At first Mabel and I were going to see how long it would take before you noticed, but it got creepy _real _quick."

Mabel nodded in response and stole the popcorn bowl away at the chance, smiling as she drenched the once-healthy snack with an entire bottle of chocolate syrup and a container of sprinkles. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation and jammed a handful into her face, her eyes instantly widening as the sugar coursed through her veins.

"Okay, if anyone's got a problem, it's your sister over there. That's equally as creepy."

"Fair point," Dipper continued, narrowing his eyes, "But there's something else going on here.

_And I'm going to find out what."_

* * *

**I really like suspenseful dream sequences. I'm insanely proud of my nightmare chapter in New Secrets (which was just updated, yay!). Stay tuned for more mystery and suspense in the next chapter of 618, coming to a thea—I mean computer screen near you!**


	4. Shutdown

**I haven't updated this in so long and it's such a short chapter and I'm so sorry. It seems like a crime to go so long without an update and post such a tiny chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

* * *

"Okay, if anyone's got a problem, it's your sister over there. That's equally as creepy."

"Fair point," Dipper continued, narrowing his eyes, "But there's something else going on here.

_And I'm going to find out what."_

* * *

"So what do you think was up with Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked his sister as they walked into town. Mabel was busy kicking a rock a good way up the street, catching up to it, and repeating the process.

"You're still hung up on that, Dip? Just stop being so paranoid and play some Roccer! Get it? Cuz rock and soccer?" She smiled with wide eyes as she awaited her twin's response. Finally, her happiness slipped away as soon as she realized she wasn't getting a reply, "C'mon man. These are the jokes."

"It's not paranoia!" He snapped and automatically looked down at his shoes in guilt, "Sorry, it's just it's the whole 'can't shake this terrible feeling about the situation' thing again. It's really bugging me. You wouldn't understand."

The girl's shoulders slunk down for a moment, but being Mabel Pines, she instantly brightened her mood and went back to her game. Dipper however, kept his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his face to the ground until he abruptly stopped, seemingly lost in his thoughts. If only his sister knew what was racing in front of his mind's eye. In jumbled flashes of dialogue and light, snips of scenes blocked out the world around him.

* * *

A blurred flash of fiery red flew in front of him. Nothing was clear, except that there was a ground beneath him and two figures besides himself. The voices seemed off, unrecognizable even.

"W-What did you do to him?! You're a monster! I thought he was annoying, sure, but you didn't have to…"

A royal blue light swirled around his hands as he looked down, then everything seemed to melt into a different area and time. It was brighter than before and the smudge of brown and pink he somehow identified as Mabel. She seemed to be hovering only a bit off the ground toward three other smudges. Hovering, hovering. Gone.

This time, Dipper watched himself sit alone somewhere in the dark woods and cradle his head in his hands. Something unseen seemed to startle him. He stood defensively and scoped the scene like a trained sniper as an aura surrounded his hand.

"Dipper?" He heard the voice resonate through the trees as his other self became more and more frantic to match the tone of the mysterious vocalization.

"Dipper!?"

* * *

"Dipper!?"

His eyes peeled open slightly, everything still cast in an unfocused and surreal shadow. Although only faintly aware of what was happening around him, the teen deduced he was no longer walking into town. In fact, now that everything clarified a little around him, he realized he was back in his room, hair clinging to his forehead, body shaking like a leaf. His hand met what was supposed to be a birthmark, but it turned out to be a cool washcloth. Seeing a final scene flash before him, Dipper shot up, suddenly out of breath and fully alert. Taking quick, ragged breaths and clutching his temple, he noticed Mabel on her back next to the bed. Also, he was sitting in a pool of ice water.

"Okay, okay. Sorry about the water! It always works in the movies!" She rolled backwards until she sat upright again, rubbing her arm after fixing her headband, "No need to go all ninja on me and throw me halfway across the room though!"

"S-S-Sorry, M-Mabel," Dipper scooted away from what might as well have been Lake Erie in January. However, due to his weight on the bed, the frozen wasteland followed his every move in jagged, icy rivers that perpetually pooled underneath him. He sighed and hopped off the soaked sheets, along with a few stray cubes that clattered onto the floorboards.

"H-How long was I out?" A shivering Dipper asked and grabbed the spare pink blanket off his twin's bed.

"Four days."

Dipper stared her down with wide eyes, "WHAT?!"

She laughed a little, "Just kidding, we just got you home not too long ago. One hour, tops. What happened?"

"I have no idea..."


End file.
